For You, Beloved
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: To make your loved one happy, sometimes it'd take sacrifice, a lot of efforts, and even a small, sweet lie. Kardia's delightful smile is a proof that Dégel's efforts aren't, and would never be, in vain. ❲Special for Kardia's birthday!❳


"You should return to your temple, Kardia."

Rejected, again. The presence of Kardia was once again rejected by the Guardian of Aquarius Temple.

Scorpio Kardia and Aquarius Dégel were standing face-to-face at the gate of the sacred temple of Aquarius. Dégel's gesture indicated that he didn't receive any visitor today.

"You have been informed that Hades has shown signs of his resurrection. Therefore we have to be more ale—"

"Yes, yes, Dégel, we have to be more alert, don't we?" Kardia quickly interrupted Dégel's unfinished sentence. He knew exactly what Dégel was about to say. "But lately we didn't get any mission at all. I'm bored, you know?"

"We do not receive missions as frequent as we used to, because our main duty as Gold Saint is to guard our respective temples."

"But I just—"

"Kardia."

Dégel's tone was as calm as ever, yet Kardia understood the intonation of a firmer tone indicated no tolerance could be given. Even the stubborn Kardia sometimes had to budge when Dégel just called his name and looked at him deeply. Speak only through the eyes.

"Tsk!"

Driven by annoyance and disappointment, Kardia left Aquarius House.

* * *

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Warning: Possibly OOC, possibly crack, shonen-ai (Kardia x Dégel)**

 **I don't take material benefit upon writing this fanfiction.**

 **Dedicated to Scorpio Kardia**

 **.**

 ** _"For You, Beloved"_**

 **.**

* * *

A stomping, irritated steps of the scorpion caught his colleagues' attention as Kardia went through other zodiac temples on the way back to Scorpio. Capricorn El Cid only glanced at Kardia from afar with no expression on his face and didn't show any curiosity. Kardia's bursting emotions were no longer new to the inhabitants of Sanctuary.

Regardless of it, Sagittarius Sisyphus who was exceedingly attentive to his colleagues, and a friendly Libra Dohko, asked Kardia questions when they met each other. Kardia, however, gave no explanation and just mumbled 'nothing' while walking away.

When the Scorpio arrived at his destination, he seated himself on a stair in front of the entrance of his temple while sighing in exasperation.

He was upset.

He and Dégel had known each other for longer than they could remember. They were known as a phenomenal pair of best friends in Sanctuary—due to their opposite nature, one is cold as ice and the other is hot-headed as fire, and yet they complemented each other. The friendship tied fostered over the years through sorrow and joy they went through together, the maximum efforts of understanding each other, amd became a shelter to each other.

In addition, their relationship was more than that of close friends. On particular moment in the past, they began to realize that a growing feeling between them could not be labeled as friendship. Yes, they were lovers since then. Only a few knew about this; their fellow Gold Saints, the Pope, and their Goddess. Although the pros and cons couldn't be avoided at first, the sense of kinship and tolerance kept those two safe. Having the Aquarius in Scorpio Temple and vice versa were no longer an astonishing sight.

They were certain that they were the ones who understand each other's feelings best.

However, sometimes Kardia failed to guess what was on the Aquarius' mind. Now, for example. Recently Dégel had been avoiding him and confined himself in the House of Aquarius. Kardia had tried to visit him a couple times which were in vain.

As he recalled, there was no argument between them.

Kardia assumed the signs of Hades's resurrection might had bothered the Aquarius and he needed time to be alone for a while. As closest friend, Kardia could tolerate if Dégel needed time to be alone. However, would not it be better to share the burden to the closest person?, Kardia thought.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kardia jerked awake from his slumber by a cold sensation on his burning chest. Both eyes widened in surprise by the presence of Aquarius Dégel on his side, sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands transmitted cold cosmos on Kardia's left chest.

Every time Kardia's heart produced heat which caused high fever, Dégel would always be there by his side even before the flame woke Kardia up from his sleep. Somehow, Dégel seemed to be able to predict when Kardia's fever would recur.

"Dégel?" Kardia asked in a hoarse voice to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Yes, I'm here."

Kardia instantly exhaled a sigh of relief. He finally closed his eyes while surrendering into the care of his best friend. To ensure that Dégel didn't leave, Kardia took Dégel's hand's and hold it tightly.

"Kardia."

Both eyelids reopened when Dégel's calm voice called his name. Dégel's hand no longer transmitted the icy cosmos into Kardia's heart but he had yet to change his position.

"How do you feel?"

Before replying, Kardia positioned himself to sit on his bed. "Much better."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

When Kardia was about to open up a topic about the distance that separated them these last few days, Dégel preceded him. "To be honest I came to ask you to accompany me on a mission. However, considering your current condition, I think... "

"I'm coming!" Kardia said quickly without a second thought. His hold on Dégel's hand tightened in an effort to make the other certain thet he was totally recovered.

"Are you sure?" Concern was palpable in Dégel's voice.

Kardia nodded. "Would not it be safer if I were by your side?"

Dégel's sigh in either resignation or relief, became an answer in which made a broad smile crept across Kardia's face.

"Then get ready, we'll get going soon."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"So, what exactly is your mission?" Kardia asked for the umpteenth time on the way from Sanctuary to their destination.

"I told you I'll explain it once we arrive there," Dégel replied, repeating the same answer he had given a couple times. His gaze didn't shift from the open book in front of him.

Kardia snorted, giving up for a moment.

All he could do was chewing on an apple in his hand while observing an island which was gradually getting closer. The ship—where both of them was, currently sailed towards the island, slowly but surely. An island that Kardia had never visited before.

The ship arrived at the port shortly thereafter. The passengers left one by one with their own belongings. Dégel and Kardia decided to be the last to leave. They had their respective Pandora Box on their back. For the time being they wore casual clothes to avoid unnecessary attention. In addition, they also carried bags containing clothes and other supplies, although the size of the bag that Dégel brought was quite large for a mission that was likely to last only two or three days.

They then walked out of the harbor, with Kardia behind Dégel since he had no idea of their true destination. Only Dégel knew about it, and the Aquarius was still reluctant to give him answer. Kardia, therefore, only followed in silence while occasionally glanced around to search for the source of the problem that could be a clue about the mission they were about to run.

They stepped on white sand on the coast. Occasionally Kardia kicked sand, pebbles, shells, or other objects he found during the trip. His attempt to ward off the boredom stalled when Dégel's steps led them to a building that Kardia suspected as an inn, located on the waterfront and quite far from the population density.

"We'll put things first before we get on duty," Dégel said as he opened the door with a key he had reached out of his trouser pocket. "We'll stay here until the mission is over."

Kardia just nodded and whistled. The blue iris observed throughout the inn. The size wasn't quite big, but more than enough for two people. The first room they found was a living room whose walls were decorated with paintings. On the left there was a closed door, and if they went straight from front door they would find a fireplace. Right next to the fireplace there was one open door which connected directly to the kitchen.

"There is only one room?" Kardia asked as he realized he had not found another door and the building was only one floor.

Dégel who was about to turn the knob of the bedroom door instantly stopped his movement, but quickly continued before Kardia realized his nervousness.

"Only this is provided."

"Ohh." Kardia shrugged unconcerned, but then a mischievous grin adorned his face as he entered the room and found only one bed that was enough for two adults. "Whoever prepared this, I must thank them."

Dégel did not respond. He was busy defending his position against Kardia so that the Scorpio did not see a faint red tinge on his cheeks. Then they put their supplies of clothing into the wood wardrobe. Or rather, only Dégel did it. Since Kardia was too lazy to arrange his clothes neatly in the wardrobe, he let Dégel do it. All Kardia did was opening a wooden window and enjoying the expansive ocean view. The distance between their inn and the sea was about twenty meters.

"Kardia."

Kardia spun around to find his partner face him with serious gaze.

"We will check all over the island to ensure its safety. You're going south, I'm going north. We'll both be back before sunset. "

Kardia snorted. Already expected this mission wouldn't fit his liking. Just to ensure the safety of the people around, wasn't Bronze Saint capable enough to do it? Especially when he had not felt any malicious cosmos around.

"In about two hours, you mean?" Kardia asked, predicting the time from the sun's current position.

"Yes. We'll meet again here. "

"Are you sure that's your mission?"

Dégel was now stepping toward the Pandora Box where Aquarius Cloth was, while saying, "Just run it, Kardia. You're willing to come to help me, right? Be careful and do not be rash. Whatever you meet today, you have to talk to me about it at night. Do not take your own action. "

Kardia rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, yes, you always say that."

Communication no longer needed, they immediately performed the task according to instructions given by Aquarius Dégel.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Haaah."

Again, Kardia sighed for the umpteenth time. The island that he himself didn't know the name was just a small island. Probably around the size of Kanon Island. The population of those islands were almost identical—not very crowded. What distinguished them was the absence of a volcano on this island. In just one hour Kardia had finished exploring the southern part of the island in accordance to Dégel's instruction. As he expected at the beginning, there was absolutely no sign of danger. In fact he had asked some residents and none of them feel threatened in any form.

Wasn't this quite strange?

If he returned to the inn now, he had to wait for Dégel to return. Boredom arose from waiting would only torture him. Therefore Kardia decided to spend an hour left in a tavern. As long as Dégel didn't know, he believed he would be safe from the Aquarius' long scolding. Perhaps in the tavern he could dig up information related to the mission he was accomplishing.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Just before the sun returned to its throne, Kardia finished drinking two glasses of beer with fellow drinkers whose name didn't matter for the scorpion. Kardia was a sociable young man, no wonder he could communicate effortlessly to those he barely met. Actually he still felt comfortable in the tavern, but he wasn't ready to face the anger of his beloved if he returned not on time.

Smart enough not to drink more than his body could take, Kardia could return to the inn without any constraint. He walked normally like someone who had not come into direct contact with alcohol before.

"Dégel?" He called to his partner as he opened the unlocked door and entered the living room. Dégel must had been back, the unlocked door was the proof. But when Kardia tried to find him in the kitchen, bedroom, or even bathroom, he did not succeed.

"Deg—" He stopped when his gaze landed upon a sight outside the window. On the beach, he saw the Aquarius sitting on a wooden chair with his back facing Kardia—staring at the golden hue on the western horizon.

Without further ado Kardia jumped out through the window then jogged to approach his lover.

"Dégel!"

The young man with long strands of green hair turned around when his name was called. A thin arch on the lips was his warm welcome to Kardia's return. His green crown glistened with the golden glow of the sun. A charming pair of violet irises seemed to glow when they met Kardia's eyes.

Dégel's elegant steps eliminated the distance between the two of them.

"I've been waiting for you."

His tone sounded different in Kardia's ear. As if it was softer and ... sweet?—although it wasn't accurate to describe a voice.

Was this the influence of alcohol? It should not be.

"Kardia."

Kardia's breath caught in his throat as Dégel narrowed the distance between them without taking his eyes off Kardia's pair. The Scorpio didn't have enough time to withdraw from his admiration when the Aquarius encircled a pair of arms around his neck and brought their lips together.

Really, his dear Aquarius was capable in surprising Kardia.

A soft, sweet, and not demanding kiss. Kardia melted immediately. He could always confirm that the meaning of Dégel's name was in accordance to his capability in melting Kardia.

When the Greek's mind was finally able to function normally after being struck by surprise, Kardia encircled his beloved's waist with both muscular arms while returning the sweet kiss.

And when the sweet kiss was over, a smile bloomed on the lips of Aquarius, while he said,

"Happy birthday, Kardia."

Jolted; Dégel managed to surprise him again, for the Scorpio had forgotten his own birthday.

The puzzled expression on Kardia's face made the Aquarius chuckle gently. It was an achievement and pride for him when he managed to surprise his lover.

"So..."

A short nod was given, followed by a confession. "Yes, my mission is to celebrate your birthday."

"So you lied to me?"

"Lying for good is not that bad, is it?"

"You..." Kardia pinched Dégel's cheeks but not hard enough to hurt.

A moment later he drew the Frenchman into his embrace, buried his face in the silky strands of green hair and inhaled deeply the icy fragrance. Dégel returned the warm embrace unhesitatingly as he played his fingers on Kardia's blue mane. When Kardia hugged him for a long time without saying a single word, Dégel understood that the Scorpio was drowning in his own feelings.

Only when Dégel withdrew slowly was Kardia willing to let go of the warm embrace he had longed for.

"I have prepared dinner for us," Dégel said as he took Kardia's hand and hold it gently.

Kardia's gaze now landed on a table and two chairs whose existence hadn't been noticed by him until recently. Understandably, when he was expressing his deepest feeling to Dégel, time seemed to stop and the existence of everything in surroundings felt unreal.

The Aquarius Gold Saint lit a candle on the table as dim illumination.

On the wooden table, were neatly arranged their main course, two empty glasses, a bottle of wine, and a plate of pie.

"Apple Pie?!"

Dégel chuckled as he sat on his chair, he had predicted that the dessert would be the first to draw Kardia's attention.

"My homemade."

"When was the last time you made an Apple Pie for me? Five years ago? "Kardia asked, now sitting opposite his lover.

"Do not exaggerate. It was last year."

"Ah yes—on my birthday, too. Do I have to have a birthday first to get your apple pie, Dégel? "

Trying to hold back his laughter, the Aquarius replied, "I guess so."

When Kardia was about to cast a protest, the main dish on the table provoked his curiosity; it was luscious from both appearance and aroma.

Aware of his friend's interest, Dégel explained, "Hachis Parmentier; a quite famous French food. I hope you wouldn't be disappointed if it doesn't taste good. This is the first time I've cooked it. "

Knowing the fact that Dégel was the one who cooked such luscious dish, Kardia's appetite burst out instantly.

"Enjoy your meal!"

Shaking his head slowly at Kardia's spirit which sometimes resembled that of a child, Dégel also ate the meal he had cooked effortfully. Wondering whether Kardia would be satisfied with the taste of his cooking or not. Actually Dégel's worry wasn't necessary, since Kardia loved his cooking the most.

"It's incredible!" Kardia's exclaim made Dégel almost drop the fork from his hand. "Cook for me more frequently, Dégel!"

Dégel smiled in satisfaction. Not only Kardia's sentence, Kardia's gestures and facial expression also showed satisfaction over their dinner. Dégel personally thought his cooking wasn't a disappointment either. Mixture of mashed potatoes, minced meat, and cheese tasted good on his tongue.

Dégel then poured wine into two empty glasses while observed Kardia who seemed to be voracious. Every gesture of the scorpion was indeed attractive in Dégel's eyes and made him reluctant to shift his gaze elsewhere.

They enjoyed their dinner with light conversation accompanied by gentle night breeze.

Kardia's expression upon tasting Dégel's homemade Apple Pie made the Aquarius let out a laughter he had never let anyone else to listen. A laughter filled with happiness. Only when with Kardia he could be himself.

"I apologize for my selfishness to celebrate your birthday alone. Maybe you prefer a party in Sanctuary, but... "

"Shhh." Kardia stopped Dégel's sentence as he hold the latter's hand on the table. "Do you know? It means a lot to me. Last year when our friends threw me a party, I barely even had time with you. Now it was paid already. You can see how happy I am, right? "

Dégel nodded and smiled. He tidied up the empty dishes and glasses and left the empty space on the table. Then he leaned down to grab his bag which he had placed near his feet beforehand, opened it, then dug into the stuffs within it.

"They gave you presents," Dégel said as he placed some gifts on the table. "There are also some wishes from them."

"Ohh… No wonder your bag is big." The question was now answered.

"This is from Albafica," Dégel said, pointing to a clay cup with an elegant golden scorpion carving as an ornament. "This one is from Aldebaran." This time he pointed to a still-sealed bottle of wine. At first glance Kardia already knew it was quite expensive.

"They know I like drinking, huh?"

"From Asmita." Not only pointing, Dégel immediately put the Gold Saint Virgo's bracelet around Kardia's wrist. "He had bestowed his prayers upon it."

"Asmita?" Kardia seemed astonished, for he wasn't close enough to the aforementioned man who always planted himself in Virgo House.

Nodding, Dégel continued. "This one is from El Cid." A dagger shone beneath the moonlight, it looked elegant with carvings on the silver handle.

"To peel an apple?"

"No, but it's up to you." The Aquarian man said. "Gifts from Shion, Dohko and Defteros have been placed in your temple this morning. I didn't bring them here."

"Hah? Defteros?"

"Yes, I visited Kanon Island some time ago."

Kardia just nodded, barely believing that the 'demon' of Kanon Island participated in giving him a birthday present. He was no longer surprised about the friendship of Dégel and Defteros, though, for Dégel has told him everything.

"Shion gave you a warm blanket for the upcoming winter. Dohko gave your favorite fruit in large amount. He himself will put it in your temple before we return. The gift from Defteros is a scorpion he caught on Kanon Island."

"Really?!" Kardia's visage displayed surprise as well as pleasure. Perhaps it was still hard to believe that Defteros would share gift, or maybe because he now had a pet, or maybe because he would have plenty of apples.

After nodding, Dégel continued. "This is a gift from Regulus." The Aquarius showed a black shirt. "He whined and begged for me to not take you away."

Kardia laughed at it.

"The gift from Sisyphus is to open access to this place and provide this inn."

The Scorpio's lips rounded up into an 'O' shape for not expecting Sisyphus to be providing lodging for both of them.

"And Athena-sama gives this necklace. Just like Asmita's bracelet, she has blessed this necklace. Wear it," Dégel said as he handed over the necklace of their Goddess. Kardia smiled and happily put it around his neck. Later when they return home he would thank the incarnation of Goddess Athena whom he had considered as his own little sister personally.

A moment later Dégel gave some sheets of paper which contained wishes from their colleagues. Kardia read one by one illuminated by moonlight and candlelight. They were various in types; from wishes as short as those of Asmita, El Cid and Albafica's, to those wishes full of life advices from Sisyphus, and one which contained more drawings than words from Regulus.

Warmth crept up the scorpion's chest. Although sometimes the Gold Saints didn't look well with each other, they were actually a family that support and love each other, probably without they realized it themselves.

The last sheet of paper seemed to be the most different. It didn't contain any birthday wish. The only words written on it were;

'Have fun, buddy.'

From Manigoldo.

Only then did Kardia realize that Dégel didn't mention Manigoldo's name nor informed him of the gift given by the Cancer Gold Saint.

"Manigoldo gave me something?"

The change of expression on Dégel's face didn't escape Kardia's attention. Dégel now looked nervous and even tried not to look into Kardia's eyes.

"He gave something. I... left it in the bedroom."

"What did he give me?"

The more he insisted to know, the more Dégel looked uncomfortable. Oh, suspicious.

When the Frenchman didn't give any answer, Kardia smirked meaningfully. Now he could guess what the gift might me―though still quite uncertain. Manigoldo was mischievous, after all.

Kardia's silence made the Aquarius sigh of relief. At least this time the scorpion was not being as persistent as he usually was.

"And this is...from me," Dégel said as he placed a book upon the table. One which immediately made Kardia wonder. But before Kardia managed to voice out any word, Dégel prevented it. "I wrote something there. You may read it later. "

Though curious about its content, Kardia just nodded because he understood very well what it was what Dégel wanted right now.

"Dégel?"

"Hmm?"

"When should we return to Sanctuary?"

"As per Pope's permission, two more days."

"Really?" With a burst of enthusiasm, Kardia rose from his seat and pulled Dégel to stand up as well. "So this is like a honeymoon?"

Dégel even had to turn his gaze elsewhere due to embarrassment. "A holiday."

"Honeymoon!"

Stubborn as usual, Kardia didn't give any opportunity for Dégel to argue because before Dégel managed to open his mouth to speak, Kardia had pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you very much, Dégel!"

Dégel smiled as he tightened their embrace, enjoying the warmth of Kardia's body and feeling grateful upon hearing the Scorpio's heartbeat. He would strive to make Kardia happy and protect him no matter what it'd take.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The smile never faded even for a moment from Kardia's lips when he read Dégel's handwriting. In such a neat and tidy writing was expressed all the feelings of the Aquarius that he could never confess directly to Kardia. Unlike Kardia who was always straightforward in any condition, Dégel could not always express his feelings. By this handwriting Kardia finally knew everything his Dégel wanted to convey to him all this long.

In addition to the feelings of Dégel, the sheets also contained their precious memories from their first encounter, to the moments which were being the stepping stones in the development of their relationship. All was embellished in a chic description and completed by Dégel's opinions about those moments. Not all of their memories were written there, but Dégel didn't miss any of their most precious memories.

He, somehow, hardly believed Dégel would do this far for him. And it made him feel foolish upon knowing that his beloved had been locking himself in his library for days only to prepare this meaningful present.

After reading through to the last page, Kardia closed the book and turned his attention to his beloved Aquarius who had fallen asleep beside him―with Kardia's arm as the pillow.

Kardia planted a loving kiss on Dégel's forehead, before whispering,

"Thank you. I love you so much, Dégel."

Kardia wouldn't mind if he couldn't celebrate his next birthday.

Because on this birthday, he felt as if his life was complete.

May it come the time for him to breathe his last breath, he would die without regret.

* * *

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Happy birthday, Kardia!**

.

.

* * *

Happy birthday to our precious scorpion! This is the only present I could give eventhough it isn't good enough and could be better, at least I finally managed to finish it despite the struggles. I apologize for grammatical errors, English isn't my mother language.

No one knows what Manigoldo's present is. I let it remain mysterious and reader could decide on your own term xD

October 27, 2017,

Cerulean Canary.


End file.
